


【不仲/京北】藕断丝连

by Red_Stone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Stone/pseuds/Red_Stone
Summary: 没有什么比临时标记过后不久就分手还要尴尬了。
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 14





	【不仲/京北】藕断丝连

**Author's Note:**

> *京本大我x松村北斗  
> *OOC预警  
> *ABO paro  
> *传统AO配  
> *有一句话的高地x树

1.

没有什么比临时标记过后不久就分手还要尴尬了。松村北斗这么想着，稍稍又凑近了些右手边坐着的田中树。

“够了北斗。”田中树悄声说，“我感觉来自京本的压迫感就要化作实体刺穿我了……对同样是Omega的我都这么防范，你确定你们正处在分手期？”

松村北斗冷冷地看了左手边的京本大我一眼，示意对方收敛一点：“只是临时标记带来的影响，过几天标记解除了就好了。”他看到小少爷愣了一下，转过了本来往右边偏的身子，尴尬地望了下天，无措的样子让他有一点心软，“荷尔蒙作用而已。”他对自己说。

“哦，荷尔蒙。”田中树坐正，工作人员提示他们新一期的YouTube放送准就要开始录制了，“效果这么厉害你们怎么还能分手。”

“谁知道呢。”松村北斗看向摄像镜头露出微笑。十秒过后秒这个完美微笑僵在了他的脸上。

“大家都知道京本和北斗关系不是很好，所以我们今天的企划……”田中树的声音里压着幸灾乐祸的笑意。

小房间里他和京本大我面面相觑，来自对方身上的樱花香味毫不遮掩地充斥了整个房间。所以说，没有比临时标记过后不久分手还要尴尬的了。松村北斗叹了口气，心里这么想着。

2.

松村北斗在坐下的那一瞬压低了嗓子，提醒京本大我收敛一下信息素。后者懒懒散散地坐在椅子上，在摄像头死角处打了个哈欠。自己的信息素收得好好的，但他也懒得向松村北斗解释今天他恰好用了樱花香型的香水，什么没必要。他揉了揉发痒的鼻尖，熟悉的脂粉味道在小房间里丝丝缕缕地勾着他。过于相似的场景让他不由得想起之前的好几个夜晚，京本大我尴尬地清了下嗓子，翘起腿改变了坐姿。他看了眼毫无自觉的松村，到底是谁没收好信息素呢，他悻悻地想。

拍摄就在这样诡异的气氛中进行下去。期间田中树来送了一瓶水，给了一些话题提示——如果忽视他眼底闪烁的笑意的话，这的确算得上一个十分贴心的举动。京本大我接过水拧开瓶盖，习惯性地放在松村北斗左手边。对方握着瓶身，复杂地看了他一眼，京本大我这才反应过来自己的条件反射。两人在田中树离开之后再一次陷入面面相觑的处境，他偷看了一眼松村北斗的嘴唇，一如他想的那样有点干裂，就和他们交往的时候一个样子。他感觉有些别扭的尴尬，就好像自己先做出了让步一样。

“我记得高中时期的北君还是很可爱的哦。很尊敬我，”Alpha伸出手无意识地点着桌子，舌尖抵上后槽牙，“可能是因为我是前辈的关系，那个时候有很多小朋友会跟在我的身后。”他刻意看了松村北斗一眼，意味声长，“我也会常常和他们出去吃饭。”

所以你并不是特别的那一个。

松村北斗像是没有领会到到他的潜台词，只是不动声色地转移了话题，全然不理京本大我堪称幼稚的挑衅，这让他感觉一拳打在棉花上那样地泄气。

被临时标记过的Omega敏锐地感觉到他的Alpha的情绪变化，他拿过京本为他打开的矿泉水喝了一口，清凉甘甜的水润过他有些起皮的唇瓣。松村北斗舔走嘴角边淌下的水滴，眼睛里是狡黠的笑意。

3.

“各位辛苦了。”

松村北斗回到化妆室卸掉眼角画上的油彩花纹，先他一步收工的田中树已经换回了便服坐在一旁的椅子上瞅着他：“所以后来怎样了？”

“什么怎么样？”眼妆有点难卸，松村叠了几张化妆棉按在黑色墨迹上来回擦拭。

“当然是你和京本了。”田中树看着他毫无章法地把那一小块皮肤擦得泛红，看不下去，走过去示意对方闭上眼睛：“已经几天了，那天谈话之后你们私下难道没有交流？”

“完全没有。”卸妆水浸湿的棉签轻轻柔柔地落在眼角，松村北斗合上眼睛，掩去了眼底的情绪，“而且不可能私下独处吧……我只要打开休息室的门，看见他一个人坐在里面就忍不住要关门离开了。”

他听见田中树叹了口气：“这是在逃避什么呢？”棉签的冰凉触感消失了，正在他准备睁开眼睛的时候，眼前忽然一暗——一件外套盖在了他的头上。是他今天穿的那一件，他顺势扯下，带进更衣间里。

带着体温的低领毛衣被剥离身体，皮肤接触到冰冷的衬衫，温度的落差让松村北斗打了个冷颤。他抖开外套拢住自己……

“这是京本昨天穿的外套吧？”田中树的声音隔着薄薄一层门板响起，“你们两个明明都舍不得。”

他后知后觉地被樱花的香气包裹住，松村北斗深吸了一口令他安心的，他最喜欢的味道——就像某人给他了一个拥抱。

4.

下午两点多的时候京本大我终于从被窝里钻了出来——今天没有安排他的行程，熬夜写词的他直到天色渐亮才昏沉睡去。他起身的时候觉得头脑昏昏沉沉的，本来想找出体温计却又懒得去弄，只烦躁地又躺回床上卷起被子。直到半个小时之后慎太郎顶着铺天盖地的樱花味信息素敲响他的房间门，京本大我才反应到自己的易感期突然提前了。

“之前都和你说了昼夜颠倒会激素紊乱。”慎太郎撑着他的门框，“我倒是没什么感觉，就是杰西和高地被你放出来的威压影响到了，躲去练习室的路上差点没脾气上来打一架。”他有些幸灾乐祸，“这时候就能体会到我们Beta的好处了吧。”

“抱歉……”京本的头一阵一阵的疼，来自易感期的不适感愈发强烈了，Alpha的本能让他格外想念自己的Omega，“我这就去医务室隔离。”

“要不要等北斗回来后让他来找你？”慎太郎建议，“我记得之前高地易感期的时候有树的帮忙就相对平静了很多……等一下，你们两和好了吗？”

偏偏这个时候提到了与他分手的松村，京本大我捏了下皱着的眉。良好的家教让他稳住了最后一丝理智：“还没有。”他看着慎太郎露出惊诧的表情，语速不由自主变快，“你到时候也别和他说，我自己去医务室处理就好了。”

慎太郎露出不置可否的表情，回身往练习室的方向离开了。

京本大我回房间用冷水洗了一把脸，拿上手提电脑出了寝室门。

往医务室去的时候他路过了松村北斗的寝室，易感期的Alpha对信息素格外敏感，更何况是被他咬过后颈，标记过的Omega的味道。丝丝缕缕的脂粉味在他的神经上拨动，勾着他往临界线外迈步。他不由自主地把手伸向门把手。

门并没有上锁。

他轻而易举地推开了松村北斗的宿舍门，易感期的Alpha敏锐地感受到狭小空间的每一角都充斥着他的Omega的味道。脂粉香味轻轻柔柔地往京本大我身上贴近，安抚着他不受控制的信息素。可他却恶劣地想要做些什么，把自己的味道强制侵入松村的领地，最好让住在这间屋子里的人也浑身上下沾染上他的气味。

这个时候，狂躁的心情反而平静了下来。京本大我悠哉地靠在墙上，慢条斯理地打量着这间房间。

视线扫到床铺，松软的被子套着的被套和他的是同样的款式——那是他们还在一起的时候买的同款。京本大我眯了下眼睛，舌尖舔上牙齿，露出了一个恶劣的笑容。

名为理智的弦断了。

5.

回到寝室的时候已经接近吃晚饭的时候了。松村北斗回绝了田中树的晚饭邀约，直接就扑在了自己的床上。刚刚在田中树的追问下他道出了之前分手的理由。

“因为对方的占有欲而分手，”树似笑非笑，“你确定你没有乐在其中？”

松村北斗想要否认，但他现在也的的确确有一点想念那段日子——即使他认为是临时标记的缘故，但那份思念也是存在的。

他叹了一口气，把自己埋在被子里，恍惚之间像是闻到了樱花的香气。京本大我的外套现在还被他穿在身上，上面的信息素已经很淡了，被若有似无的樱花香味包裹着使松村北斗感觉到了温暖的安全感，令他忍不住想要索求更多。

他从床上坐起来，有点不舍地抱住被子又深吸了一口上面的味道，然后走到门边，从今天背的包里拿出了广告商赠送的香水样品。沉甸甸的玻璃瓶中是淡粉色的液体，他依稀记得介绍台本上写着是新款的樱花香型。

松村北斗不自觉舔了下嘴唇。是京本大我的味道。

他脑子有些昏沉，像是进入了假性发情。但是明明没有被另外的信息素影响，他昏昏沉沉地想。但也没能再进一步思考，松村北斗急不可耐地打开香水瓶往空气中喷了几下，迫不及待地凑过去想要沐浴在他最喜欢的香味里。

空气中飘散着甜腻的脂粉香气，但信息素的主人却没能闻到他想要的气味。

香水的确是樱花香型的不错，但是和京本大我的气味相差甚远。

不该是这个样子的，要再浓一点，再冷一点，就像是月夜下灿烂盛开的樱花，清清冷冷的样子，就像它的主人那样美丽又矜贵。

松村北斗想着那个人的样子，心里有些委屈，他松开握着香水瓶子的手，抱着外套翻身裹进松软的被子里，用力地嗅着布料上残存的信息素。他的下面被勾得抬起头，穴口也因为假性发情而分泌出了液体。松村北斗颤抖着手，试探着往下摸去，接触到皮肤的热度烫得他一哆嗦。交往的时候也有过这种场面，小少爷偶尔会恶劣地让他自己摸出来，松村北斗本来是个冷感的人，每次他都会被情欲逼得崩溃不得不握住自己的阴茎，不熟练地上下抚摸。

这样的松村北斗总能让京本大我十分兴奋。“好孩子，”他哄着，声线因为情欲而变得低沉，“后面也自己扩张，好不好？”

松村北斗把脸埋在被子里，浑身都被欲望弄成了粉红色。他的手学着京本大我做过的样子，慢慢地从脊柱划过去，停在了尾椎，犹豫了一下继续往下，破开软肉埋进穴口。

不够，想要更多。

这个时候京本大我都会按住他的后颈轻揉腺体，亲吻他的耳朵，夸奖他，释放信息素安抚他，再诱惑着他去做更多，陷进更深的欲望里。

松村北斗加快了手上的动作，他贪婪地汲取京本大我的信息素。这是属于我的，他想。然后沉溺于樱花的夜晚，快感从尾椎骨涌上来，一个个带着花香的热吻落在他的脊背上。

释放的时候，他的看到了沐浴在月光下的一树樱花。

回过神后，松村北斗伸手拿过床头柜上放着的纸巾，擦掉了他手上弄到的精液。然后看着斑斑驳驳的外套陷入了烦恼。

把外套泡进洗衣液后，松村北斗准备换掉被弄脏的被套。他忽然想起今天早些时候田中树对他说的话。

“你的Alpha真的占有欲那么强烈，那他怎么会让你逃开呢？”

逃不开也躲不掉。只能撞进猎人布下的陷阱里，在花香中沉沦得心甘情愿。

7.

京本大我一整天都处于低气压中，训练结束后他找了个无人的过道调整自己。易感期的折磨使他整晚都没睡好，即使抱着松村北斗的被子寻求抚慰也无济于事，上面残存着的信息素反而勾起了他更多的欲念。

他揉了把脸，低低地骂了一句。就不应该答应分手，他心想。但他又拉不下脸说不同意。那样太难看了，他们之间不该有人单方面拉扯住对方不放。明明是本就属于自己的。

他眼神一暗。

是属于我的松村北斗。

他想着的对象恰好出现在了拐角处。道具领带被随意搭在脖子上，略显宽大的T恤被汗浸湿，贴在松村北斗的身上，勾勒出极细的腰。他也发现了京本大我，明显地愣了一下。

对方昨晚也盖着他的被子，一想到松村北斗沾染上自己信息素的可能性，京本大我心情变得很好。猎人逼近了他的猎物，松村北斗不由得后退，贴上了冰冷的墙。临时标记让他无法拒绝对方的靠近，他不由自主对京本大我表示臣服，那是他的Alpha。

“提醒你一下，我们已经分手了。”他眼神躲闪，嗓音有些颤抖，“过两天标记就消退了，我们只是单纯的同事关系而已。”

京本大我对这话充耳不闻。想要逃离也没关系，反正自己会把他抓回来的。抱着这个想法，他贴近松村北斗的后颈。

也许是临时标记即将失效的缘故，他的信息素味道已经很淡了。

夹杂在脂粉香气里的不是他的气味。

甜腻劣质的花香张牙舞爪地蔓延，是拙劣的替代品。

他看着被自己笼在身下的松村北斗，怒极反笑。

很好。京本大我咬着后槽牙一字一顿：“我们好好谈谈。”语毕便拽着松村北斗的手腕进了附近的更衣室。

不远处田中树拦下了想跟过去的其他人。“让他们去谈。”他意有所指，“早该好好谈谈了。”

松村北斗被京本大我用力抵在门板上，后者看到他吃痛的表情下意识放松了对他的钳制。但也就只有一瞬，易感期的占有欲鼓动着他牢牢抓住他想要的人。

松村北斗察觉了他的不对劲，放出信息素安抚着面前人的躁动情绪。“怎么啦？”他问，“易感期提前了？难受吗？”

被信息素安抚的Alpha蹭上松村北斗的肩膀，他点头，把脸埋进散发着浓郁脂粉香气的肩窝：“让我抱一下。”他哑着嗓子。

松村北斗在京本大我怀里调整了姿势，让对方靠得更舒服一点。他犹豫了一下，伸手抚上京本大我的脑袋，淡金色的柔软发丝穿过他的指尖细缝：“怎么不和我说呢？明明被标记过的Omega抚慰会好受很多。”

“我们分手了啊。”京本大我的声音听上去有点委屈，他这会儿也没有在意自己是否在喜欢的人面前示了弱，狩猎者的本能告诉他这样做会得到想要的东西，“而且不是被Omega抚慰，是被‘松村北斗’安慰我才好受一些。”他抬起头看进松村北斗的眼睛纠正。他看见松村北斗明显愣了一下，他吃透了松村会对他心软。

“北斗，”他在猎物的耳边低语，“别闹别扭了，我们和好，好不好？”

9.

松村北斗回过神来的时候，他已经被京本大我牵着手回到了寝室里。京本大我给门落了锁，捧着他的脸落下一个个亲吻，引着他往床上去。

松村北斗跌落进柔软的床铺里。回到了熟悉的信息素包裹着的环境里，Omega的本能自动点燃了他的身体，让他不由得想向Alpha恳求更多。脂粉香气诚实地黏上对方的身子，他揽住京本大我的脖子回应他的吻。分开的嘴唇像是一个默许，引领对方在自己的领域更加深入。

京本大我分开腿跪坐在松村北斗上方，就着亲吻的姿势把他压倒在床铺上，坏心眼地拉着他的手按上自己腿间鼓起的一团。松村北斗咬了他一口，瞪了他一眼。他笑着啄吻他嫣红的唇瓣。舌尖从唇舔到脸颊，再到耳垂，往下在脖子上舔舐。另一只手不安分地从T恤下摆伸进去揉着松村的胸部，手指揉搓着乳尖再按出一个凹陷。

松村北斗被撩拨得呼吸紊乱眼角飞红。他被京本大我引导着解开他的裤子放出阴茎。松村自己的也挺立起来了，京本大我脱掉了他的裤子，勾住松村的手去抚慰贴在一起的两根性器，用手指去勾勒突起的青筋。另一只放在胸口的手也没停下，他把碍事的T恤推到松村的下巴，夹着左边的乳尖揉着把它拉长。京本低下头去吻被冷落的右乳，舌头舔着乳晕上突起的小粒留下色情的湿痕。

上下两处的快感加上信息素的刺激让松村北斗承受不住，他哑着嗓子发出气音向京本大我讨饶。后者全然不理反而加快了手上的动作，松村很快就颤抖着泄了身。

“这么快？”京本大我舔去了手上蹭到的浊物，明知故问，“自己做过了吗？”

松村北斗捂住眼睛不作声。京本大我慢条斯理地拂过他的腰线：“是想着我做的吗？”依旧没得到回应，他佯装生气，把松村北斗的领带扯了下来：“原来不是想着我吗？”他把领带系在了松村的性器上，语气危险“那可要给你点惩罚才对。”他早就想这么做了，不光是这处，还有瘦削的手腕，纤细的脚踝，都被他这么意淫过。

“别……别绑住。”带着哭腔的声音传来。松村北斗讨好的拉过他的手放在嘴边烙下轻吻：“是你……只有你。”他蹭了蹭京本大我的手，“别绑住好不好？太过了。”

京本大我凑过去，给了松村北斗一个奖励性质的亲吻。他勾着松村的舌头在口腔里搅动，轻轻舔过上颚。“好乖，”他哄着松村，手伸到后颈揉他的腺体“不能解开，你太敏感了，射太多不好。”得到了一串短促的泣音。他怜惜地亲亲松村北斗的嘴，分开他的两条腿露出后穴。因为情动，那里已经被分泌出的液体弄得湿哒哒的，一张一合地渴求着什么。

但还是不够。京本大我用三根手指按压这穴口的软肉，内里的粘膜兴奋地吐出更多的汁液。

“已经这么湿了。”带着笑意的声音带着呼出来的热气在松村北斗的耳边响起。他无助地摇头又点头，脑子一团浆糊，凭着本能抱住了身前的人。耳垂被湿热的口腔包裹住舔吻，松村北斗连腰都在颤抖。他感受到身体被手指破开，被插入，松村北斗忍不住收缩后穴想把异物排出，却得到了更深一步的掠夺。

“自己有没有弄过这里？”京本大我和他对视。得到了肯定的答案，他挑起了眉毛，手指抽了出来。软肉可怜地挽留着他，却没有留住。

松村北斗感受到他的情绪变化，喘着气解释：“只……稍稍弄了一下。我，我太想你了……唔！”毫无征兆地被翻过身突然贯入，兴奋和满足比疼痛来得更多。京本大我掐住他的细腰，开拓着领地。松村北斗用力抱住枕头，把脸埋进去，一同埋进去的还有他忍不住的欢愉呻吟还有受到刺激留下的眼泪。

京本大我哄着他抬起腰，把被子垫在身下好方便他动作。龟头埋在穴肉里慢慢地抽插，直到松村北斗放松了身体之后才更加深入。他一块块吻过松村的脊柱，最后咬住脆弱的后颈。他耐心又温柔地开拓着，猎物已经到手了，再也逃不掉了。松村北斗却是受不住这缓慢又磨人的攻势，呜咽着让他动快一点。

“那就叫给我听。”他捏着松村的下巴，拇指在唇瓣上按压，最后挤进去分开咬紧的牙关，“我想听。”

身下被猛烈又快速地抽插着，敏感的身子泛着粉红发烫。松村北斗被绑住的性器早就涨得颤颤巍巍。也许京本是对的，他混乱的脑海里蓦地出现这个念头，不然就要舒服地泄好几次了。他的嘴被手张开，枕头上被口水弄得湿了一小摊。始作俑者还在他耳边说着不正经的下流话，他被哄得什么话都说出来了。

敏感点被反复快速地顶弄，后穴也攀着快感到了高潮。京本大我愣了一下，软肉更加卖力地讨好着他的性器，分泌出更多的液体。他掰过松村北斗的脸和他亲吻，加快了抽插的速度。

松村北斗的呻吟在吻的间隙溢出来。他喊着他的名字，喊他前辈。这让他想起了高中那会儿的松村北斗，可爱，全然不像现在的样子。虽然现在帅气的松村北斗他也很喜欢，但他偶尔也会想如果高中时期就标记了他，那会得到什么样可爱的反应。

现在他知道了。

到达高峰的时候京本大我解开了绑住松村的领带，憋得紫涨的性器反应了一会儿才一股一股地吐出浊液，可怜兮兮的，和浑身汗湿软倒在京本大我怀里的它的主人一样可爱可怜。这一次松村北斗终于拥抱住了月光下的樱花，他满足地在京本的怀里睡过去。

半梦半醒间他感受到了湿热的水汽，Alpha耐心地把他抱在怀里做着清理。松村北斗伸手抱住京本大我，轻声问他怎么学会了这种事。

“为了不让你有别的分手理由。”得到了这样的回答。樱花香味涌上来，安抚着他进入梦境的深处。

再醒过来的时候他浑身清爽地躺在床上，被京本大我从背后搂在怀里。寝具也已经换了新的了。身后的人察觉到他的动静，紧了紧胳膊，呼吸的热气洒在他的腺体处，痒痒的。

“还有一件事要问你。”他回身看向京本大我的眼睛，“你是不是偷偷地换了我们的被子？”倒在床上的时候他闻到了自己的信息素。

京本大我慌乱了一下，用力把人揽进怀里：“比起这个，有更重要的事情。”他轻吻着松村北斗蓬松的发丝。“临时标记快失效了，你愿不愿意让我再补上一个？”他顿了顿，“男朋友？”

松村北斗怔愣了一下回抱住京本大我：“好啊，男朋友。”

**Author's Note:**

> *给渺劳斯的生贺，祝您天天开心：）


End file.
